The Best New Year
by jayjayzek
Summary: Yi Jeong and Ga Eul spend the New Year together. What makes it the best? A very short one-shot.


**A.N.:** Hi everyone. It's the last day of 2018. Am sure 2018 has been an interesting year for you. Surely, there were happy moments and maybe not so happy ones but that's life and I hope that there's at least one new thing that we've learned from 2018.

Here's wishing a Happy New Year 2019 to all. May 2019 brings you more good news, prosperity and happy moments.

Thank you for all the support with my stories. Appreciate them all. Do take care and have an amazing New Year.

 **A.A.N:** Update on Another Chance Of All Happiness And Joy will be up, don't worry. Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the long wait.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

 **Published:** December 31, 2018 (my time)

* * *

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow, Ga Eul. I missed you today." She had been busy since morning helping her mother cooked for a new year party that her parents were going to attend and had not had the chance to call or text him.

Her smile spread wide and rosy pink blush colored her cheeks. "Ditto and ditto."

Yi Jeong chuckled on the other end of the call. Since he told her the meaning of "Ditto", it became her favorite word. Truth was, she was still a little shy in saying "I miss you" and "I love you" to him but he did not mind at all because the "Ditto" was always accompanied by that lovely blush of hers that he loved so much. She looked cute and adorable.

"Where are we going tomorrow, Sunbae?"

"It's a surprise."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise."

"Will the others join us too?"

"It's a surprise." He burst out laughing for he knew that she was now pouting at his answers.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He laughed louder. "It's a surprise."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!"

"You ask too many questions, Sweetheart." Her cheeks turned rosier even if he could not see her. It happened very time he called her that.

"Just trust me, OK?"

"Why should I if I'm going to end up dead?"

"Then you'll be the most beautiful dead girl in this world."

"Sunbae!"

And he cackled more. Oh, how he loved to tease her.

"I love you, Sweetheart."

"…"

"Do you love me too?"

She nodded. They had been together for a few years now but she seldom said the three words to him for she believed that her actions were more than enough to show him.

"I can't hear you, Sweetheart. Are you still there?"

In a whisper, "Yes…"

"Do you love me too?"

He needed to hear it, not because he was not sure of her love for him, but because he loved the way she said those words to him. They made his already exultant heart swelled more, with love. It was ecstasy.

"Ditto…"

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"Ditto…" A little bit louder.

"Sweetheart, are you there?"

"Ditto!"

"I can't understand you. What did you say?"

But she knew what he was doing and decided to 'torture' him. It was time to turn the table around.

"Good night, Yi Jeong. I'll see you tomo…"

"No! Don't! Not yet!"

It was her turn to laugh out louder. He always hated to end their phone conversations for he never wanted to stop hearing her voice and listening to her stories. Cheesy? Yes, as she always said but she loved him all the same.

When the laughter ceased, "Ga Eul, that was not nice at all."

"That's what you get for teasing me," was her retort.

"But you love my teases."

And she agreed.

"Ga Eul, do you notice something special about tonight?"

"It's almost New Year."

"Of course, silly. What else?" He laid on his back on the wide navy blue satin-sheeted bed, holding a picture frame and admiring her picture.

"Tonight is when there'll be fireworks to celebrate the New Year when the clock hit midnight?"

A belly laughed escaped him. "What else? Think back to three years ago."

Three years ago? Three years ago he was still in Sweden. They kept their relationship (read: friendship) alive through emails, text messages and video calls. It was hard during the first few months since his departure, especially for him since he was still unsure of his true feelings for her. But she was patient and never did force him but continued to give him moral support and encouragement, all the while wishing that he would one day realize what his true feelings for her were.

But on New Year Eve? What happened three years ago on this day?

"I give up, Sunbae. What is it?"

"You really don't remember, do you? And you call yourself my girlfriend." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sunbae…" Guilt attacked her. "I'm sorry. Please tell me you're not angry at me. I really don't remember. It was three years ago. That's a long time ago."

"But I remember everything about you, and us."

Her heart crushed more, angry at herself. Shouldn't she be the one who remembers things? And people always say that it's the women who are better with this kind of things.

"I… I remember a lot about us too, Sunbae." She was defending herself now, not wanting him to think that she was a bad girlfriend.

"Yet not this one. The most important one."

"Sunbae…" She tried hard not to let her voice quivered. The tears were now brimming.

"Are you mad at me, Sunbae?"

Only his breathing answered her as if he was contemplating what to do.

"Sunbae, please say something."

A heavy sigh left him. "Three years ago around this time I said, "I love you."

"Sunbae…"

"How could you not remember an important thing like this? Seems that it's only important to me and not to you."

"Sunbae… that's not fair." Tears had already fallen at his accusation yet she reprimanded herself for forgetting about it. The first declaration of love from your loved one should be forever remembered, right? But why didn't she remember it?

After a silent while, "Good night, Ga Eul." His voice sounded off and ended the call.

"Sunbae, please…" her sobs grew louder that she had to cover her mouth, afraid if her parents could hear her. How did the call that started with a happy note ended like this? What did this mean? Him, ending the call as such?

She dialed his number but it went unanswered. She tried repeatedly but to no avail. This was not how she imagined her new year would start with.

Was she truly a bad girlfriend for not remembering that day? What about all the other things that she remembered? Did they not count? Did all the other good things she did for him not counted? Not important too?

Would he break-up with her for this one mistake?

God, please no. Don't.

She was unrest.

It was twenty minutes to New Year. Her parents had retired earlier, but not before hugging her and wishing her a happy new year and wished her all the good things. If Yi Jeong broke up with her, this would be the worst New Year of her life.

She jumped up when her phone rang. Quickly, she scrambled to find the phone and looked at the screen.

Yi Jeong Sunbae was the caller ID.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae… I'm so sorry. I…"

"Look outside your window, Sweetheart."

"What?" and hurried to the window. She pulled open the curtain, leaned forward and searched down.

"Sunbae?"

There he was, looking up at her with a bouquet of red roses in one hand.

"Open your window, Sweetheart. I'm coming up."

"Excuse me?"

"Hurry. It's cold out here."

Immediately she opened the window while wondering how he was going to climb up. This was surely unexpected. To her surprise, there was a ladder against the wall. He quickly climbed up the ladder and once he reached up, he held out the flowers. She took the bouquet and placed it on her study table. Then, she went back to the window and helped him in. She then closed the window and curtains. The chill of the night made her shivered.

"Sunbae, what are you doing here? How? The ladder?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way." He then led her to the bed and sat at the edge.

"I thought you're angry at me." Tears gathered again.

He wiped away her tears with his thumb and pulled her to sit on his laps.

"I'm not angry at you."

"But…earlier?" Her arms were around his neck while his hands, around her waist.

"I'm angry at myself because I sure didn't do it right three years ago. That's why you didn't remember when I said I love you."

"Sunbae…"

"So I'm making it up tonight. I want you to remember this forever. The New Year that you will remember forever."

"I remember so many of our times together, Sunbae."

"But I want to make tonight special for you… for us." His eyes locked hers. His irises darkened and his breathing became heavier, making her feel warmer and her breathings more labored as well. Their close proximity was not helping either.

"Sunbae… my parents…" were just two doors away.

"Won't know that I'm here if you're quiet."

He leaned forward and finally claimed her soft sweet lips at the same time the New Year fireworks boomed and colored the cold dark night of Seoul.

His expert lips, tongue, and hands drove her crazy. They had kissed before but not like this. This kiss was so much different. She felt desired and loved. There was urgency yet gentleness. Unconsciously, she shifted and straddled him. Her hands weaved in his hair as his hands roamed her back, underneath her shirt. They continued to kiss, breaking for air every second or so before going in for more kisses.

Foreheads touching and panting out of breath, "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Happy New Year, Sweetheart."

"Ditto."

"Do you like the roses?"

Ga Eul giggled and nodded. "I love them. You know my favorite. Thank you."

"Yes, I do. I'm your boyfriend. I know everything about you."

"Well, apparently not everything."

He leaned back a little, looking puzzled by her words. "Not everything?"

"Not everything." A smile on her face.

"What do I miss?"

"Oh. A few." The smile turned flirty. She rubbed their noses together.

He then pecked her lips. "Tell me."

"You don't know that I can do this."

She leaned back and pulled off her shirt before throwing it to the floor. She was bare underneath that shirt.

"Ga Eul…" His eyes widened at the sight. This was not what he had in mind when he decided to come here. It was a shock but a very pleasant shock. His inside began to stir and a certain part of his body that was already awoken when she straddled him started to protest.

"And this." She took off his sweater and unbutton his shirt, all the while kissing him and he had to steady her with a hand at the back of her neck and another on her slim waist.

"And this," as she pushed him to lie down on the bed, still straddling him.

Before she could kiss his bare chest, "Sweetheart, your parents…"

"Won't know that you're here if you're quiet."

"God, you're killing me." His hands roamed her upper body. Who would have guessed that the shy good girl Ga Eul had a sexy flirty side? It was unexpected and surprising but he loved it, especially when he was the one in the receiving end. The one who was going to be her first and hopefully, her last. The only lucky one.

"Happy New Year, Sunbae."

"Ditto, Sweetheart."

And he let her took control of the night, all night long. It was the best New Year of his life.

T. H. E. E. N. D.


End file.
